


误解

by UchihaMomoko



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMomoko/pseuds/UchihaMomoko





	误解

Loki从来没有像现在这一刻这样后悔自己所做的决定。

如果他知道为什么他那个强势威严杀伐决断的哥哥，Asgard的大王子Thor放着热闹的庆典不管而是回了寝宫，他死也不会躲在他寝宫的柜子。

如果不是那一群怀着不明目的的伙伴强拉着自己玩什么“被找到的人要全身赤裸在彩虹桥上走一个来回”这种丢人的游戏，他就不会撞见眼前这令人难堪的一幕了。十分钟前这里对于 Loki来讲还是最安全的地方，毕竟他相信没有人敢在Thor的宫殿里找人——雷霆之怒可不是说说而已的。而现在Loki只恨自己不能施法来个瞬间转移。

寝宫雕满精美花纹的大门被打开又关上。进来的人像喝醉酒一样脚步踉跄，隐隐传来衣物摩挲和凌乱却轻微的喘息。Alpha霸道的信息素像水波一样微微散了开来，紧接着是一股馥郁的夹杂着玉酿一样惹人沉醉的玫瑰花香——等等！？

作为Asgard的二王子，他当然是认得这个气味的，这样甜腻又多情的香味，除了华纳海姆的Freya公主，九界找不出第二个。Loki有些难以置信地用手悄悄将柜门开出一条小缝，对着床的方位能让他清晰看到从门口开始散落的，很明显是属于一个女性的衣物。

该死，他的哥哥该不会是把华纳海姆的公主都搞回了寝宫吧？而且看样子是十分干柴烈火一路拥吻进来的。这个认知让洛基心里多少有些不适应，要知道他的哥哥永远是一副运筹帷幄掌控一切的样子，此刻却像任何一个普通的Alpha一样被Omega引诱到不能自己风度尽失，这可真是…

Loki按捺住心里涌上的不知名的抵触情绪，他把目光悄悄往上， 不出意外看到了缠在他哥哥腿上的另一条纤白的长腿，脚背上涂得鲜红的圆润指甲像是雪地里盛放的玫瑰，线条优美的长腿像是玉石雕琢出来的活物，纤细窈窕不禁一握的腰肢缓缓扭动，半遮半掩在短裙里的臀部毫不掩饰地挑逗着男人的欲望，胸前诱人的弧度带了蔷薇一般的粉嫩的红，看得同为Omega的Loki都有些眼热心跳。面对这样的尤物，恐怕能不拜倒在她石榴裙下的Alpha怕是没有几个吧，难怪Thor也…

他又转而偷偷打量他的兄长，却见他的兄长并不如他想象那样急不可耐，他坐在床边依旧神色如常，只有上衣被跨坐在他身上的Freya扯开一截，露出小半健壮的胸膛，信息素也只是像接近正午的深林里飘散着的浅薄雾气，和他身上仿佛被一千朵玫瑰簇拥着的Freya想比，简直像是在演坐怀不乱的柳下惠戏码。

很显然这种反差作为女主角的Freya同样注意到了。她好不容易找了机会爬上Thor的床，作为九界第一美人，怎么能到了关键时刻连个男人都搞不定？她的腰肢越发柔软，盈盈如水的目光里含了两分委屈。她咬上他的唇，轻声道，“我喜欢你的味道，我的王。用你的气息填满我。”

Thor明明还只是个王子。

Loki在心里暗暗纠正了Freya一下。虽然Asgard的王位迟早是他的，但是他现在还只是王子。

Freya芳名在外，说出这样奔放话来算不得什么什么稀奇的事。Loki看着他哥哥几乎不为所动的脸，还未来得及为一开始误解他的哥哥跟普通的Alpha一样而感到歉意，恶劣地本性就已经让他无声地笑了出来。

嘿，Freya，这可不是你的错。也许是因为我那个外表强壮的哥哥其实是个不举呢。

然而下一秒Loki就浑身僵硬地捂住了自己的嘴。

Thor像是感应到什么一样，原本看着Freya的眼睛突然极快地朝柜子这边瞥了一眼，又将视线转了回去。

Thor笑了笑，低沉地声音里透着一丝愉悦。

“当然，公主殿下。”

Loki哆嗦着合上柜门企图隔断外面欲色浓重的喘息声和突然间涌出的强烈又霸道的Alpha信息素。

Thor发现了他！

那强烈到有如实质的信息素像蛛网一样笼罩着他，他的身体软得厉害，一股陌生又汹涌的热潮席卷而来，他不由自主并拢双腿，有些无措地相互厮磨着，黏腻的空虚感从身下隐秘的地方传来，Loki死死捂住嘴不让自己急促的喘息被柜子外的人发觉，紧紧裹在自己身上的单薄外衣却无论如何阻止不了外溢出去的甜软气味。

Loki此刻无措又惶恐。他并没有体验过真正的发情期，他才成年没多久，Asgard里唯一真正疼爱他的母亲Frigga总是会体贴地早早替他准备好抑制剂。但是现在他被困在这一方被自己哥哥的信息素填满的小小空间里，像作茧自缚的蜘蛛一样逃脱不得。再要不了几分钟，Freya就会发觉从Thor柜子里散发出来的属于另一个Omega的气息。他会被愤怒且觉得被冒犯的女神从柜子里揪出来，像被抓到太阳底下阴沟里的老鼠。他会被送去见Odin，甚至被冠以“亵渎罪”或者“偷窥罪”的罪名接受惩罚。所有阿斯加德人都会知道这个低劣的，冰霜巨人的后代，不仅不对众神之父仁慈的收留心怀感激，甚至做出“躲在自己兄长的柜子里偷窥”这种不堪的，有损皇家颜面的事情来，连Frigga都会因此蒙羞。

谁来救救他。

他用力咬着手指，像不会觉得痛一样，他的脑袋里像被灌进了岩浆，燥热又混乱，他甚至分不出精力去注意外面的动向，直到耳边咔嚓一声轻响，一道光流泻进来。

他惊悚地绷紧的身体，像一瞬间被拉满的弓。短暂的黑暗让他无法马上适应突然起来的光线，他的眼里盈满泪水，有焦灼的刺痛感，拼命睁大眼睛却只能看到一个强壮而又模糊的轮廓。

“不……”

Loki惊恐地后退，后背死死抵着木板，手臂抱住双腿想像鸵鸟一样将自己自欺欺人地藏起来。

Thor没想到Loki居然被吓得这么狠。

他早在注意到Loki身上不受控制的信息素的时候就借故礼貌地请几乎要铺在他身上的女神离开，毕竟他并没有兴趣在自己弟弟面前上演什么活春宫，更何况出于私心，他也并不想让Freya知道Loki在他这里。

他打开柜门时鱼贯而出的香气让他恍惚了一瞬，Loki满脸惊恐的神色却拉回了他的神智。

Thor俯下身来，伸手安抚性地贴上他的后颈，低声道，“别害怕，Loki，只有我在。”

颈上传来熟悉的热度让他平静了一些，却挑起来更深的渴望，他下意识地用脸侧在Thor的手心蹭了蹭，像一只寻求保护的小奶猫。

Thor已经很久不这样亲近自己了。明明小时候他还会陪自己玩，带自己骑马穿过彩虹桥，他的兄长像是他的光，而他像他的影子，他们总是形影不离。可不知道从什么时候起，Thor开始疏远他，他开始醉心于征战四方树立威望，像标准的国王一样斡旋在各国之中。是从什么时候开始的呢？从Thor得知自己要继承王位开始？不，或许更早，或许，是在自己分化成了一个霜巨人的Omega的时候？

Loki隐约觉得自己被Thor厌弃了，因为这无用的Omega的性别和邪恶的霜巨人的身份。Asgard未来的王并不需要一个无用的助力或者竞争对手。

Loki不知道为什么自己一瞬间想了那么多。他从不在人前展示自己的脆弱，可能此刻被发情期影响，他看着近在咫尺的兄长，喉咙像含了一颗酸梅。他艰涩地出声，像渴水的人对着清泉发出祈求。

“哥哥……”

Thor将他抱上了床。

暧昧的玫瑰花香在微苦的黑咖啡的醇香中渐渐消散，Loki挣扎起身徒劳地抗拒着接下来将要发生的事情。

“我发誓不会告诉任何人……”

“我相信你不会，Loki。但是你得赔偿我一个美妙的夜晚。”

Loki无法拒绝Thor的亲吻。那是他为数不多匿藏在心底的阴暗念头，一个是Asgard的王位，另一个就是Thor。纵然此刻他清楚他的兄长不过是因为被搅了性致刚好拿他这个被引诱到发情的自动送上门Omega当个替代——毕竟华纳海姆血统纯正的公主，和阿斯加德来路不明名义上的二王子，有脑子的人都知道怎么选择——他仍旧觉得胸口似乎压了一块大石一般难以呼吸。

他抵在Thor胸口的手放了又收，理智被切割成两半。一半虚张声势地维护自己可怜的自尊，叫嚣着他不愿意作任何意义上的替代，另一半又蛊惑着他逼他放纵，“除了这个时候，你觉得你的哥哥还愿意碰你这个属于霜巨人的身体吗？”

他无法克制地回应Thor的吻，扬起头承接他的索取。

“哥哥……”

他迷迷糊糊一遍又一遍唤着这个称谓，像是在反复确认什么一样。 Thor挑开他最后一件避体衣物，在他腿根留下一枚吻痕。

“都交给我，Loki。”

Thor的声音低沉地像深渊底的回响，缓慢又绵长，像磁铁一样黏你的心智，像落入湖泊的玉石，激起水波一样一圈圈荡漾开的酥麻。

那就尽情放纵吧。

终究是长久压抑的欲望更胜一筹。Loki恶劣地想。被责备也好，被惩罚也好，至少也能拉上阿斯加德人人爱戴的雷霆之神垫背不是吗？ 

他索性把自己坏心眼都暴露出来。理智渐失的Omega不知哪里挣出几分力气，按住Alpha的胳膊翻身跨坐在了Thor腰跨上，一如方才的Freya。两条修长的大腿拢在Thor身侧，白皙的手指从Thor的嘴唇一路缓缓下滑到健壮的蜜色胸膛，肌肉线条分明的小腹，然后是能给予他极乐的欲望所在之地。Loki低下头，生疏却卖力地从Thor的小腹又缓缓吻一路吻了上去，留下不甚分明的湿痕，然后伸出舌尖舔舐着被象征着爱情与淫乱的女神在他的兄长唇上留下的痕迹。他的舌头滑进Thor的唇中，试探着，翻绞着，像是在试图点燃早已临界的情欲。他将兄长的手搭在自己光裸的腰上，用蒙了水雾一样浅碧色的眼睛盯住他的兄长，强作镇定的表情里有一丝忐忑和挑衅的意味。

“请看清此刻坐在你身上的这个人，他才是你接下来好好满足的人，”他的手撑在Thor胸膛，下塌的腰背扯出一段情色的弧度，他嘴角挂着笑像是偷腥成功的小猫。

“我的王。”

这可真是…

Thor几乎要被Loki这样孩子气般小心眼的举动逗笑，却也十分受用。 

搭在Loki腰间的手渐渐收力，不夸张的说，Thor大臂鼓起的肌肉的轮廓都快赶上Loki纤瘦的腰。他回他一个从容的笑，像一位真正的王。

“乐意之至。我的……”

“唔——”

Loki还未来得及听清Thor的话就被狠狠贯穿，空虚已久的身体骤然被填满，一瞬间疼痛与快感都到达极致。他呻吟一声软倒在Thor身上，连双肩都颤抖不已。

还是太过了。

对于初次承欢的Omega来讲，不管是心理还是生理，他都有些承受不住。Loki甚至还未来得及逼自己稍稍适应入侵到自己体内的巨物，Thor就急促地退了出去然后又狠狠顶了进来。

太…太深了…

Loki有些喘不上气。被Alpha占有的感觉无疑是美妙的。被狰狞的茎体狠狠碾压过敏感的肠壁的感觉像是被禁锢的肌肉一瞬间得到放松一样带着令人酥麻的酸软，却比这个更甚；像是被点燃的火线，闪着火花一瞬间烧到脑子里炸开无数烟花。但是很显然他有些负载了。

被雷神握在手里纤腰隐隐有了想要逃离的迹象，而且往往连抬腰的动作都来不及做完整，就被雷神按捺着朝着那柄凶器狠狠坐了下去，越发顶弄到让人承受不住的地方。

“啊啊……”

Loki终于哭出声来，拢在Thor身侧的大腿忍不住打颤。他全身都被逼出一层迷离的粉红，像未成熟的花苞，被人揉捏顶弄硬生生撑开每一片花瓣，接受来自外界侵占与灌溉。他浑身散发着不由自主青涩甜蜜的香气，让人忍不住强硬地将他催熟然后吞吃入腹。

Loki眼角通红一片，一开始的骄矜像口中吐出的呻吟一样破碎不堪。他含着泪低眉望向他的王，带着几分不堪承受的脆弱神色，可怜巴巴地求饶，却说不出一句完整地话。

“慢…求你…哥…哥哥…”

“太晚了。”

Thor就着这样连接的姿势将人翻了个身，狠狠压进床铺，原本就几乎顶到底的性器狠狠插到更深的地方。Loki用力抓紧了身下的床单，直到指尖泛白。他几乎要尖叫出来，想要逃离这种甜蜜的折磨，却提不起一点力气来，每一条筋骨都像是被情欲熬化了一般，只有下身两人交合的地方越发汁液泛滥。

在他体内蛮横冲撞的性器似乎订到更加隐蔽的地方。更加凌厉的快感像是最残酷的刑罚鞭笞着他的大脑。Loki只觉得自己像喝醉了一般眼前一阵阵发白，他的反抗甚至不如小猫的爪子来得有力量。他颤抖着求Thor停下来，却只换来更凶狠的侵占。他几乎要化成一滩水，几乎要溺死在这无边的情欲之中。

“够了…”

他摇着头想要拒绝，却被他的兄长抬高腰身。他眼角的泪在Thor别过他的头露出后颈的腺体的时候滴落在枕头上。

“还远远不够，Loki。”


End file.
